


What's A Rooster To Do With It?

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Sansa wants to seduce the king.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzraelGFG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241892) by [AzraelGFG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG). 



> During the latest LJ SanSan Russian Roulette, Az and I were talking about his prompt, and we both got the giggles over Sansa asking the Hound what a cock was.

“You want to seduce the king?” Shae asked, her accent becoming thicker the more incredulous she became.  _ “Why?” _

“Maybe, if he wants me again… he'll stop… having me beaten…” she whispered. 

Shae sighed, understanding the highborn girl better than she ever expected to. “Well, I suppose I could tell you a thing or two. First off, you will want to incite his cock--”

A harsh knocking at the door startled the two. “Lady Sansa, your presence is demanded by the king.”

**********

He was walking her back to her chambers. Joffrey had been merciful today, hurling only insults instead of having the Kingsguard beat her. She allowed herself to think back to what Shae was trying to tell her earlier.  _ Incite his cock? What’s a rooster got to do with it? Does Joffrey even have any roosters? I mean, he certainly owns roosters since he is king, but I don’t think that is what Shae meant… _

“Something on your mind, girl?” the Hound asked as they walked.

She would later blame her preoccupied mind for her loose tongue, “I’m trying to figure out what a ‘cock’ is.”

It took her a few moments to realize that the Hound was no longer following her. She turned to see him standing stock still several paces behind her. Walking back to him, she noticed that his face was frozen in a look of shock.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“You…” he muttered, still flabbergasted. “You want to know what a cock is?” She had never seen the Hound so thrown off before. It was unnerving.

“Yes?” Her face burned with embarrassment, since she hadn’t meant to talk to anyone about it except Shae.  _ But the Hound has kept my secrets before… _ She glanced around to make sure no one else could hear them, then took a step closer to the large man. “I thought that if I could seduce the king, he would be less likely to have me beaten. My handmaiden was starting to tell me how I should go about it, but all she was able to tell me was to ‘incite his cock’ before Ser Meryn came to collect me. I have no idea what a rooster has to do with it, however, so I suppose she meant something else...” She looked up to see the Hound shaking with laughter, his hand on the wall to help keep him steady. “What? What is it?”

“She did not mean a rooster, little bird,” he said, his voice deeper as he struggled to not laugh. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. She was surprised to see that they did not hold the usual anger, but instead were aglow with amusement. “She meant his manhood,” he said, her face turning even warmer, “but it is not the way to prevent more beatings. I told you how to do that.”

“Give him what he wants,” she whispered, looking down. “Smile, smell sweet, be his lady love. Recite the words I was taught... fear him.”

“Good girl. Remember those words, and you won’t have to suffer as much.” The Hound sounded sad. He patted her head as if she was a child, but she didn’t mind so much. She felt quite childish indeed for having thought seducing Joffrey would help, and the warmth of his hand comforted her, reassured her. “Back to your cage, little bird,” he said softly, giving her a gentle nudge.


End file.
